chihayafurufandomcom-20200214-history
Chapter 93
Chapter 93 is the ninety-third chapter of Yuki Suetsugu's Chihayafuru. Quick Summary The surgery on Chihaya's hand is successful, and she just has to wait for it to heal. Kana-chan gives her homework to do while she is recovering. Kana-chan realizes Chihaya's feelings for Arata, but wants Taichi to win the battle for her heart! Chihaya calls Sakurazawa-sensei, the teacher of the Fujisaki karuta club, to discuss Arata and Shinobu's match. Sakurazawa-sensei invites her to their summer training camp. Kana-chan sets things up so that only Taichi and Chihaya attend. Chihaya realizes that in her single-minded focus on karuta that she may not be realizing things about what is going on around her. Long Summary Chihaya's hand surgery is successful; her doctor says further treatment will depend on whether there is pain. She is placed under observation, and is scheduled to be discharged if her recovery goes normally. In the ward, Chitose acts repulsed, asking if the surgery will leave a scar. As Chieko, their mother, says that they have to leave, Chitose leaves some last-minute words of sympathy, also telling her to do her summer homework. Later in the lobby, Chihaya tries to compose some tanka as part of her homework. She remembers Kanade telling her that writing a tanka is not difficult, and all she needs to do is to translate her honest feelings in a meter of 5-7-5-7-7. But to compose she also has to read first. In Kanade's opinion, an amateur only understands 50% of the meaning contained in a tanka that uses spoken language. When written out in modern formal language, comprehension goes down to 30%, and if it is written in formal classical language, only 10% is understood. Her advice to Chihaya at that point is to just think that she knows nothing yet, and to start reading the books Kanade brought her. She recalls having written 5 tanka back in July. But inspiration eludes her, and she ends up writing doodles on her paper. As she thinks about wanting to play karuta, her mind wanders back to her conversation with Arata, when he said every time he plays, he always returns to that room. She imagines him in that old room of his, first with Nikuman, then with Shinobu, and hears him telling her back then, that she'll be the best in the world. She muses that ever since she met Arata, all of her life has been filled with karuta, wanting to be better and stronger, to become a person to respond to his passion. Kanade and Taichi meet her as she is writing. They read the poems that she has completed, but they turn out to be awful. As Taichi berate Chihaya for her work and talk about her surgery, Kanade is surprised by two particularly good tanka and realizes they are about her feelings for someone. And on their way back, she tells Taichi to do her best, warning him that Chihaya won't stay naive forever. "I know," replies Taichi. That night, Chihaya watches the match between Arata and Shinobu on her laptop. The next day, Sakurazawa is rejecting Emuro-kun's offers to walk her home when she receives a call from Chihaya thanking her for the video of the tournament. Chihaya tells her she watches it every day, and she's happy she got to see the first half of the match that way. Coach Sakurazawa gives a detailed analysis of Arata and Shinobu's playing style. Realizing it was long, she apologizes, but Chihaya says it was enlightening and very useful. Sakurazawa then invites her to the Fujisaki Karuta Club's training camp, which she accepts. On the first day of the training camp, Chihaya and Taichi arrive at Fujisawa High's school grounds. Chihaya says it was a shame that the others did not join them. Taichi knows, however, that Kanade is keeping their club's freshmen occupied, so that only he and Chihaya can attend. He reminds her not to move her injured finger for a month. She tells him this is her first time to abstain from karuta for so long, and it has been agonizing for her. The two hear sounds as they approach the designated building for the camp. They peek through the door, and are shocked to see the Fujisaki Karuta Club members on the floor exercising to their coach's command! Chihaya realizes this club is more sports oriented than expected. Coach Sakurazawa announces that players from other schools are participating. Besides Chihaya and Taichi, there is Hyoro-kun, Coach Mochida and the rest of the Hokuo karuta club as well. Coach Sakurazawa makes further announcements: each player plays 2 matches before noon, some running and stretching followed by lunch break, 3 more matches in the afternoon (5 matches is pretty standard, Chihaya thinks), to be followed by more running and stretching, dinner, and 2 extra matches for the evening. To the trainees' added shock, the next day's regimen will consist of mountain climbing in the morning and 5 matches in the afternoon. So the players go through their training, with the coach motivating them at all times. After the morning training match, Chihaya collapses next to Hyoro-kun in exhaustion. She is impressed with the Fujisaki students, who train every day even when there is no training camp. Hyoro-kun tells her it's because they respect Coach Sakurazawa so much. Even though she never won the title for hrself, she played for Queen five times; she is known as the strongest challenger. Later on, Chihaya and the Fujisaki High girls see Makoto-senpai dropping by for a visit. He is in the school grounds with Rion, though he isn't there to see her, but to check on how she is doing as the vice-captain. Rion stays silent; Makoto then awkwardly invites her to go to the sea (together with the other club members, of course.) She agrees, and the rest of the Fujisaki karuta club cheer at the prospect for the trip. That night, as the trainees prepare for bed, the Fujisaki girls ask Chihaya questions about her plans for the summer break and her popularity with boys. But her answers (Going to another training camp, no boyfriend until she becomes strong in karuta) makes her look like a karuta-obsessed freak. One of the girls tell her it's like she has an unrequited love for karuta. Pretty soon the other girls talk about the ones they want to confess their feelings to, surprising Chihaya. Until then she has no idea what they felt back in the tournament; she wonders what Arata's feelings are. Meanwhile, Taichi gets to know the new president for the Fujisaki karuta club, Yoshihiko Hyuuga, also known as Yoroshiko-kun. He is teaching Taichi a stretching exercise in the school dojo when the girls passed by. Hyoro-kun, who showed up behind them, starts ranting how Taichi won all 7 of his matches that day. Then he warns Chihaya that she's in danger from him, too. She tells Hyoro-kun that she always wins against Taichi, but he points out that she never played against Taichi in a real match. He then says Taichi is much stronger when she is not around. And as she watches him exercise, Chihaya realizes she know nothing yet, even about Taichi. Characters In order of appearance: Trivia * With the first half of this Chapter Season 02 of the Anime concludes. Site Navigation Category:Chapters Category:Volume 17